The Organization Another Look
by froot101
Summary: Super Junior fic: What if most of the boys were in the same grade at high school? What if Kendra, Casey, Des, Zoey and Amalya had different pasts? Kendra and Leeteuk are teacher aides? This is a lighthearted fluff story that I wanted to write cause fluff doesn't really have a place in The Organization. I love writing the girls as well so thought I'd show a "softer" side of them.
1. Intro

_The day started out like any other; kids yelling and screaming at each other in the school yard; a few ran after each other, but most of all, laughter filled the air. They only had a few more minutes before the bell would ring so the kids wanted to make the most of it. One group in particular stood out. The group was a little odd for who was in it. _

Kendra, who grew up around the same area as a few of the other girls, but who was now a gym aid, chatted with the other four girls, her chocolate skin, inherited from her mother, seeming to glow some as the sun beat down. She was slender but had "abs to die for" or at least that was what the littlest one in the group, Zoey, would say. Her black hair, more reminiscent of her father's finer hair, was pulled back into a tight pony tail. She was glad that her hair took after her father's since it required less attention unlike her mother's coarse, thick locks. Kendra had graduated high school a few years before the rest had joined, but always hung out with them on their off time. They might have been teenagers, but they were pretty mature for their age… well most anyways. She was still unsure of the red head. Kendra shifted her gaze to the young girl sitting on the ground trying to copy down last night's homework.

Des… she was the loud one of the group. She never picked fights but there were a whole slew of rumors going around about who she beat up that day after school when in reality, she had never thrown a punch… ever. Usually her words would scare anyone away, but if push came to shove she could probably do some damage. Most of the kids stayed away from her, girls especially. She never created drama; usually what she thought would roll out of her mouth eventually. Her frame also made girls a little scared of her; she was small but in being small all the muscle she had showed no matter what she did. She worked out a lot and was usually always found in the area the boys were working on their martial arts. She wasn't big on martial arts; if she had to fight she wasn't very traditional with her moves. She mainly trained with them as a workout. Her hair style would change a lot as well. It was always red but sometimes she'd cut it short so it would hang around her ears, then let it grow out, once almost to her mid back, but it was easy to grab hair that was long so she preferred it shorter.

Casey was another female most girls stayed away from. She was quiet but you could tell that there was a beast underneath that if let out would do more damage than Des ever could; she often had to talk Des down from hurting someone. She also had a lot of muscle like Des but she was somewhat bigger boned and she had hips that most girls would die for, well an hour glass shape and boobs that most girls wanted. Des being one of them since the red head didn't have that many curves or boobs for that matter. Kendra would laugh every time Des complained about her B cup. Des didn't know what a pain it was to have bigger boobs, Casey would always remind her. Casey also wore her jet black hair long almost hitting her butt; it was usually down because most hair ties broke quickly from the thickness. Casey was also a good few inches taller than most of the girls besides Kendra who was six feet tall; Des being the next after Casey.

Amalya was their science nerd. Kendra could usually find her in one of the labs after school trying new mixes and documenting what happened; she was also fascinated by the medical field and would wind up in the nurses office the other part of her time to learn what she could. She was also hard to miss with her platinum blonde hair that always seemed flawless. She wore it to her mid back and it was always straight with no stray hair doing its own thing. She was slightly shorter then Des and nowhere near as muscular as the taller girls. She liked to run mostly; she was always up at five in the morning to run for an hour still with plenty of time to be ready for school. The girls picked on her a lot for being OCD but she liked it that way. She always knew where things were and was ready for anything. Even though she was the quietest one of the bunch, she never felt left out.

Zoey, the smallest of the group, was the electronic nerd. She always had her notebook with her, typing away at the keys. She never used regular paper for her notes, she typed everything out. Her house was the fun place to go; she had all the newest gadgets and toys. Her parents were rich, but usually never home. That was the place they usually spent their weekend nights, watching movies or playing video games. Her brown hair was always cut in a pixie style; she said it was easier to play around with her laptop when she didn't have to worry about her hair getting in her eyes, "easier hacking" the runt always said. She was the most naive one of the group; all the girls looked out for her the most; Kendra always looked out for her like a big sister. And since her parents were gone a lot, Kendra often spent nights with her, or invited Zoey to her place

It might have been a mismatched group, but they all got along well together. The girls were American and came to Korea around the same time. All had different reasons why they came; Kendra's father started up his own business in Korea, Zoey's father was transferred there through the company he worked for; Amalya's parents liked to move to different countries and had stayed in Korea the longest seeming to like it better than other places; Des's father was ranked high in the American military and was stationed in the area for the longest; Casey, the newest of the group, was an orphan and was sent to Korea when her foster family had been killed in a natural disaster.

The bell rang, groans breaking out throughout the school yard, book bags and lunch boxes being quickly grabbed as the students made their way in to the school. Kendra had said her goodbyes a few minutes before the bell had rung, leaving the other four to make their way inside. The girls had the same homeroom together. Their homeroom group was small, so when there were new transfer students, it wasn't a surprise when they were scheduled in it.

The few kids in the classroom quieted down when they saw four boys making their way into the room. The tallest one had dark brown hair cut in a short shaggy style, the next boy after him hate dyed blonde hair framing his face, some of hair getting into his eyes; the next boy had brown hair cut short in the back but was longer on the top, it looked like he had just rolled out of bed, but he also looked the most muscular out of the bunch; the last boy had jet black hair that had a bit of a poof to it but still was straight falling down to the bottom of his neck. Casey cracked a smile when Des whispered to her that it looked like poodle hair.

"These four young boys are the new transfer students. They come from Icheon and are here for three months to see what schools are like in bigger cities. Please make them feel welcomed," the teacher said with a smile. "Now will you please introduce yourselves?"

"Hello. My name is Cho Kyuhyun," the tallest of the four stated with a slight bow and a smirk on his lips.

"Hey," said the blonde with a slight blush to his cheeks. "My name is Lee Eunhyuk."

"Hello all," the shaggy haired boy said with an excite smile on his face. "My name is Lee Donghae; it's nice to meet you."

"Hiya, my name is Kim Yesung," the one with "poodle" hair, stated with a low bow and a small smile on his face.

Just as Yesung had introduced himself, Des's laughter was heard throughout the whole room. Everyone quickly turned their gaze onto her, as she almost fell out of her chair laughing so hard, she kept pointing at Zoey. Casey had picked up a napkin from her desk and started wiping at Zoey's mouth making a few comments about drooling and that it wouldn't stop. Zoey's face went red with embarrassment and she quickly cast her eyes down at her desk. So what is she found Yesung hot? She could never hide when she liked someone very well.

Des put her hands together in front of her face and bowed her head a few times at the boys, saying she was sorry and that she wasn't laughing at them. Des tried to stop her laughter but every time she'd get a glimpse of Zoey, her laughing fit would start again, which after a while, Zoey ended up punching her in the arm few times, which Des only stated was like a flea bite.

The boys looked at each other, Kyuhyun smirking more from the scene and Yesung putting a hand over his mouth to not show he was laughing a little bit but also was feeling shy from the reaction she had about him. Donghae and Eunhyuk weren't sure what to do, they didn't want to embarrass the girl anymore; it seemed her friends were doing a good enough job at that. Donghae was the first to move to the seats that had their names on them, and quickly took out a notebook and paper, ready for the lesson. The first day of a new school was always entertaining.

(A/N: From a lot of stress I have been having at my job, I needed to write some fluff so here it is. I am still working on The Organization but I needed something lighter to focus on for now. My wrist is also a lot better and I can actually type with all my fingers! yay! Oh and anything that is marked with Italics indicates a narrative point of view. I hope you guys like it!)


	2. Cafeteria

Des set her tray of food next to Cho Kyuhyun and flopped down next to him. She felt bad for laughing when they had introduced themselves and wanted to make sure they didn't think it was directed at them. Des felt a little strange doing so because usually she didn't care what so ever, she figured it was just because Kyuhyun was so cute. The girls were happy to know she had at least one female hormone in her.

Casey quickly hip bumped Zoey into a seat next to Yesung before plopping down next to Eunhyuk. Zoey almost spilled her whole tray of food on the table as she flew into the seat, cursing to herself about being as small as she was. She then blushed bright red when she noticed who she sat by. Yesung smiled a little, growing a bit shy. Des and Casey gave each other a high five from their position across from each other as Amalya took a seat next to Donghae.

"Hey guys," Des said as she focused her attention onto Kyuhyun. "How is your day going so far?"

"It's been nice," Kyu stated eyeing her a bit. He had started to hear the rumors about her from other girls and was very curious if they were true or not. She didn't seem too violent, a bit loud though and she was amused easily but not mean.

"Well if you ever need anyone to show you around the school or even the city we are here to help," Des said smiling. "Take it as an apology for laughing this morning. I hope you didn't think I was laughing at you four."

"We figured out pretty quickly what you were laughing at," Kyu said as he smirked at Yesung and Zoey.

"Good," Des said and started to take a few bites of the food on her tray. "Oh, by the way, my name is Des, that's Zoey, Casey and Amalya," Des stated after she swallowed her first bite.

"Nice to meet you," Kyuhyun said as the other guys agreed and bowed their heads a bit as a bow. "So were you girls born in Korea?"

"Nah," Des said as she took a sip of her water. "We have been here for a few years though for different reasons. My father is a Cornel in the military and he was stationed here."

"My family has moved around a lot due to their work," Amalya said, trying to make conversation. When Zoey wasn't being shy she usually talked more the Des, but Amalya and Casey were definitely the quite ones of the group. "They liked Korea the most so we stayed."

"My family was killed in a Tornado back in the states and I had some other family here in Korea so I was shipped over," Casey stated, taking a bite of bread she had. Casey had never been close to her family, besides her mother, she had been devastated after her death. She didn't know why she decided to release that kind of information to the guys. She chalked it up to trying to make them feel more comfortable.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Eunhyuk said, shifting his eyes over to her.

Casey shrugged her shoulders and stated to feel uncomfortable with all the attention focused on her. She started to wish she never opened her mouth, Eunhyuk seemed to be really upset by it.

Des looked at Casey then quickly to Zoey. Des was mentally shouting at Zoey to speak up because she caught Casey's uneasiness quickly and wanted the guys to focus on someone else. When Zoey didn't open her mouth, Des lightly kicked her in the shin and gave her a glare. Zoey started and looked wide eyed at Des quickly.

"Ow," Zoey rubbed her shin then look at Yesung. "My family was transferred here with my father's job. He works for a big tech company."

"Is that why you have a lot of high tech stuff?" Yesung asked, turning his body a bit to look at Zoey.

Zoey's blushed slightly and nodded. She wasn't sure what to say, she mentally cursed again for being shy. She wished she could be bold like Des or Kendra. Then an idea came to her. They haven't met Kendra yet so maybe if she talked about her she won't feel so shy. She always felt more comfortable when Kendra was around. Zoey looked at Yesung with a smile and went to open her mouth when she was interrupted by the one guy in the world that she despised.

"Hey girlies," came a beaming voice.

Des, Kyuhyun, Donghae and Amalya turned around to look at what the other four were staring at. The boy standing with his arms folded across his chest. He had a buzz cut and looked very strong.

"Aish," Des said and turned back to her tray of food. "What do you want, babo?"

The tall boy leaned over and placed his hands on the table between Des and Kyuhyun. He looked at Des then to Kyuhyun with a glare. Kyuhyun glanced up at him trying to figure out why he was glaring.

"Kangin," Des said and pushed the boy to the side a bit. "Don't try to scare them. Sit down you dope."

"Just making sure he isn't thinking bad thought," Kangin said as he sat next to Des.

"You're the only one thinking those things," Zoey said, trying to glare at him, but glaring never worked on her childlike face. Kangin raised an eye brow then started to laugh, bobbing his shoulders up and down.

"Are you…friends?" Kyuhyun asked, growing very confused.

"They are like brother and sister," Casey said, taking another bite of her bread. "Even though people think there is something more behind the scenes."

"Don't make me gag," Des said putting a hand to her throat.

"Hey, I am a handsome guy," Kangin said with a charming smile.

"In your own mind," Des said with a laugh as she turned her attention to Kyuhyun. "He acts tough but he's a big teddy bear inside."

"I am not," Kangin yelled, putting an arm around Des's shoulders and pulled her back to him, ruffling her hair.

Zoey pressed her lips together, her face flushing as she was starting to get angry. She always felt Kangin was the reason Des was so hated by most of the girls in the school. Kendra, Amalya and Casey found it amusing at times how they fought, always slipping into the brother sister roll even though neither had any siblings. She watched as Des laughed and pushed Kangin off of her, the others at the table smiling or laughing a bit at Kangin as he pouted that she didn't want to be near him.

"Kangin –ah," came another male voice. A plump boy, followed by a tall and built male, rushed over to him. "Stop messing with Des, will ya! Oh, hello," he said as he noticed the others sitting there. "I am Shindong and this is Siwon. Sorry if Kangin is bothering you all, he is a little hyped right now."

"When is he not?" Amalya asked, trying to seem annoyed but couldn't hide the smile. The three guys were fun to hang around at times.

After the group introduced themselves, they chatted for a bit, most laughing at Kangin's jokes and Zoey started to lighten up a little. She liked Siwon and Shindong out of the trio a lot more then Kangin but would admit that he was fun to have around sometimes.

Just as Kangin was getting into a funny story, the bell rang, singling for the students to get back to their classes. Saying their goodbyes, the groups parted, shouting back that they'd see everyone in gym class. They liked their gym class, mostly because it was the last class of the day.

(A/N: I don't know much about Korean school systems so I'm kinda intertwining Japanese and American into the mix. If anyone does know how the Korean schools work, like do the students change classes (like in America) or do the teachers change classrooms (like in Japan)? Sorry if this is boring at all, writing high school life right now is a lot easier for me since I am still dealing with a lot of stress at work. Well as always thank you for reading!)


End file.
